


All that you are

by sunlightsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsoo/pseuds/sunlightsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up and found the other side of the bed empty.





	All that you are

**Author's Note:**

> First of, i'm not good at making titles so i resort to the easiest way of doing it. Yes, i used a line from a song, tenerife sea by ed sheeran to be exact. 
> 
> Second of, this is my first time posting a fic so i hope you'll all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this fluff 
> 
> Lastly, english isn't my native so it would be nice if u will not judge this too hard. 
> 
> Another thing, Chansoo will forever live and sail!!! Hail Chansoo!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyungsoo wakes up past 2 in the morning, feeling the other side of the bed empty. He immediately straightens up and looks around across the room for any sign of his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

If it's some other night, Kyungsoo will just go back to sleep but not now when it's been so long since he and Chanyeol sleep together and not now when he's in need of big time cuddling.

Finding none, Kyungsoo grabs the blanket to cover his naked body and pulls himself out of their shared bed. Kyungsoo clutches the blanket tightly to shield himself from the harsh cold of January and then heads straight out of the bedroom.

There's nothing but the dim light from the lamp in the living room to guide Kyungsoo on his search for Chanyeol because he is too lazy to switch on the other lights. He's practically blind without his glasses at the moment and he mentally curses himself for not bringing it when he trips over something.

Where the fuck did Park Giant Chanyeol go in the middle of the night when he should be snoring and passed out in bed after some round of rough sex? They should be sleeping right now since they have a flight to catch this afternoon. Kyungsoo sighs

As if on cue to answer his question, a soft tune coming from the piano blessed his ears. Studio. Chanyeol is on his freaking studio in the middle of the night, playing the piano.

Way to go to spend his first day of vacation.

"Fucker." says Kyungsoo half annoyed and half fond.

Kyungsoo heads straight to the studio room as soon as he hears the melody.  
The door was wide open and he easily enters the room, unnoticed by Chanyeol who was sitting in front of the piano and back facing towards Kyungsoo.

His boyfriend is completely immersed at playing the piano and too deep now in his thoughts. Kyungsoo takes a step closer and finally takes a seat beside Chanyeol, surprising and stopping the latter from hitting the keys. He nudges the giant to move a bit so he can have enough space to sit on and Chanyeol immediately complies.

The utterly shock in Chanyeol's face completely fades away when Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist. Kyungsoo sighs with contentment the moment his boyfriend places one arm around his shoulder. The heat radiating from Chanyeol's body is warm enough, filling up Kyungsoo's entirety.

"Why are you still awake?" asks Kyungsoo as he burries his head on the taller's chest, voice muffled out.

"Can't sleep." Chanyeol ruffles Kyungsoo's hair with his free hand and then kissed the top of his head. Kyungsoo melts at how simple yet affectionate Chanyeol can be.

For a moment, there is silence and Chanyeol looks like a prisoner of his own thoughts. Usually, Chanyeol will always tell the younger if anything is bothering him and asks for advice but now is not the usual. Chanyeol seems so lost on his own world.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyungsoo pulls his head away from Chanyeol's chest to inspect the latter's face, thumbing Chanyeol's lips and finally leaning in for a short kiss.

"Yoora." there comes Chanyeol's answer.

That was unexpected, Kyungsoo thinks.

It's been a week since Yoora's wedding but still Kyungsoo can't help but feel guilty because he missed it. It was something he can't avoid. The drama he's starring in just reached the 10% rating mark and it automatically means an added schedule for him. They made a promise that they will dance in Hanbok to gift the viewers and it just clashed with the wedding date.

While Yoora was quick to assured him that it's okay and that she understands why Kyungsoo can't make it, Chanyeol on the other hand, sulked all day the moment he learned the news. Kyungsoo tried his best to coaxed Chanyeol and that involved a lot of sweet talking, kissing, and cuddling before the taller finally smiled. Later that night, the taller told him that he was not mad and it was okay. He said that he understands and he's just sad because Kyungsoo has been always a part of the Park Family and it would be nice if he will be there.

"What about Yoora?" Kyungsoo asks softly, smiling fondly at Chanyeol.

"Aren't you cold? Walking around naked." Chanyeol smiles sheepishly and quickly presses his lips into Kyungsoo's. An obvious attempt to dodge the question.

"I have this wrapped around me, you dumbass, so it wasn't like I'm walking around bare." He lifts a piece of the blanket and waves it infront of Chanyeol's face.

"But it's still cold, baby." Chanyeol pouts and Kyungsoo snorts.

"Not when I do this." says Kyungsoo as he climbs off to Chanyeol's lap, his legs trapping Chanyeol's thighs and his back momentarily hitting the piano, sound echoing the room.

He puts his arms around Chanyeol's neck and the blanket is now covering the two of them. Chanyeol massages his back down to his ass and Kyungsoo relaxes under Chanyeol's touch.

Kyungsoo's burried his head into Chanyeol's neck and nuzzles it.

"Better now?" Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, pulling him closer.

Kyungsoo nods to Chanyeol's neck, a surge of warm and satisfaction wash over Kyungsoo.

"Seriously, What about Yoora?" Kyungsoo pulls away a bit to look at Chanyeol. He ruffles his hair and caresses the giant's check.

Chanyeol sighs deeply.

Kyungsoo thinks that Chanyeol is having some younger brother moment right now, something like that.

"It's just she looked so beautiful and happy and content and everything about love on her wedding day. She was fucking glowing, Kyungsoo, I swear." Chanyeol talks animatedly and Kyungsoo nods to everything he says as he rubs circle across his boyfriend's back.

"She looked the happiest walking down the aisle. After the ceremony, Mom and I had to find a room to cry. We cried in a room together then she found us and god, she fucking ugly cry with us too." Chanyeol rolls his eyes, Kyungsoo laugh at the taller's exaggeration. Chanyeol laughs too, his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat looking at his lover's face.

"She said that she's happy, that marrying his husband is the best thing she did in her life. And then they were dancing infront of everyone. I was watching them and tears welled up again but that time I was able to held it back" Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol who has now his ear-splitting grin.

Too bright. Chanyeol smile is too bright and Kyungsoo can't help but fall in love over and over again. His heart swells with so much joy and love he feels like he will burst any moment.

"I was so fucking nervous singing but then she looked at me and I was like "fuck yeah. I'm Park Chanyeol, the coolest brother in the world""

Kyungsoo snorts but then pats Chanyeol's back and tells him he did a good job. Not seeing and hearing Chanyeol performed Everglow by himself is one of the things Kyungsoo is sad about missing Yoora's wedding.

"I watched the video of you singing. You did great Chanyeol. I'm proud." Chanyeol beams at him, eyes shining with delight. It's hard not to coo so he leans in again for another kiss.

Kyungsoo is startled when Chanyeol suddenly stops talking and just looks straight into his eyes as if he's searching for something. Kyunsoo runs his hands on Chanyeol's fluffy hair, massaging the older's scal. It seems to put Chanyeol at ease even just for a little.

He looks vulnerable now as if it's not like seconds earlier he was rambling happily about Yoora, how he was nervous to sing Everglow, talking about cakes, a bunch of elders dancing, and the venue.

Kyungsoo kisses him to distract him from his train of thoughts. And when Chanyeol finally speaks up, Kyungsoo is bombarded with thousands of emotions.

"And I-I can't stop imagining us, you, me, forever. Fuck, it's just you for me and nobody else will come close." Chanyeol closes his eyes, looking flushed as ever and then continues. "I imagine you, walking down the aisle looking cute in your tux and then I imagine myself waiting for you at the end of the altar. Fuck, and when the moment you say "i do", that, I swear will be the happiest of me."

"Wow." is all that Kyungsoo could say because at the moment Chanyeol renders him speechless and it just takes every air in Kyungsoo's lung.

"Too much, huh?" Chanyeol chuckles nervously and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"No. I wanted that too. I want all of those with you, only you." Kyungsoo cupped Chanyeol's face and kisses him deeply.

Heck, he wants everything about Chanyeol, he'll go everywhere Chanyeol go, he'll give up everything for Chanyeol. Chanyeol means the world to him, the center of Kyungsoo's universe.

"You sure?" Chanyeol pauses and sucks in a breathe. Kyungsoo nods.

"I'm just me, a musician with no stable career and you, you're going places, Kyungsoo. I mean it's a mystery why you chose to stay with me when you could be with someone else better."

Here they go again. Kyungsoo hates this the most, hates it when Chanyeol do this to him. They both have their insecurities but they're working on it. So when Chanyeol just backslides a thousand miles like this, Kyungsoo in no way won't let that.

"Fuck you, Park Chanyeol. It's just you for me too. And don't you ever belittle yourself because you don't deserve that and I don't deserve that. You're the best for me, you should know that." Kyungsoo talks with conviction. He can't believe his having this talk with Chanyeol again.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol apologizes, burrying his head in Kyungsoo's chest.

What a fucking puppy. A puppy trapped in an overly sized human being. Cute.

Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol's head, an indication that he's forgiven and everything will be alright.

"I love you." Chanyeol says against Kyungsoo's chest.

"I love you too, you idiot." Kyungsoo softly whispers

"I feel like if we get married and everytime I call you my husband I'll be so fucking giddy about it and won't stop giggling. I'll probably call you more to annoy the hell out of you." Chanyeol lifts his head and teases Kyungsoo.

"We getting divorce, i tell you that" says Kyungsoo in a warning tone but then resolves into bubbles of laughter.

"Husband. My husband."

"Husband--

"Kyungsoo jagiya"

"My tiny husbanddddddddddd"

"Cut it out, Park."

Chanyeol's laughter booms around the studio and warm spreading across Kyungsoo's chest. It's too early for the sun to shine, Kyungsoo thinks as he drinks in Chanyeol's beautiful smile.

This is love. This is home. Kyungsoo is lucky because after all the long wearing out days of taping, he has Chanyeol to come home to.

 

 

 

They eventually went back to their room. Chanyeol carries Kyungsoo on his back all the way from the studio to their bedroom and tucks him into bed like a fucking kid. Kyungsoo will let it slide just this once because he's still fucking high about the marriage thing, not that Kyungsoo will ever admit.

 

"I can't believe I'm thinking all of that and we're having this talk at like 2 in the morning when we just finished fucking each other." says Chanyeol as they lie on their bed, bursting into deep loud hearty laughter.

"It's not that bad though." Kyungsoo added then aims for another kiss.

"Oh, yeah?"

Chanyeol cuddles closer to Kyungsoo.

"Yeah."

"What about kids? We'll adopt one or two or three, it depends. They will be running around the living room and annoying the hell out of us but it will be worth it because they are cute angels and they deserve everything." Chanyeol coos. "And then--

"Breathe, Chanyeol, breathe. Slow down. We'll get to that" Kyungsoo smiles and leans in for another kiss.

Kids. Fucking adorable creatures. Kyungsoo's mind starts racing with thoughts of starting a family with Chanyeol. He wants that too.

"But imagine them, looking adorable unwrapping presents under the christmas tree and--

"Sleep, Park Chanyeol, or else I'll exclude you in my vacation and fly alone to Maldives later. I swear--

"Dream of me, Soo." Chanyeol abruptly says and closes his eyes, a sly smile plastered on his face as he tightens his embrace

Kyungsoo chuckles and burries his head in Chanyeol's chest. The five days vacation with Chanyeol sounds promising and Kyungsoo can't wait for that, can't wait to make new memories. He closes his eyes and gives into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially i did not intend to post this since i'm too embarrassed about this and this is just me writing a fic to feed my chansoo soul but my mutuals encourage me to oost it so yeah that's it.
> 
> I edited this again and again. Omitted some korean terms because i don't feel comfortable using them or romanizing.
> 
> Thank u for reading thissss. May our 2019 be filled with Chansoo and love😊❤😘


End file.
